Story Telling
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: A rainy day at the smash mansion leads to an evening filled with story telling. Being raised by birds would sure suck in the kind of situation poor Samus has to tell of.  Slight SxZ cuddling.


AN: Got bored, started thinking, thought of poor Samus in an awkward situation, got writing and bam! there you have a new one-shot. And like hell if i'd pass up adding a little SamusxZelda!

The pitter patter on the roof kept me from my thoughts while we sat inside one of the many living rooms of the Smash Mansion, dimly lit, vastly decorated with rich rugs, nicely painted walls, a fire crackling in the corner, and expensive furniture.

I sat next to Zelda on one of the more plush rugs as she leaned on my shoulder. Currently we were listening to Fox going on about one of his many adventures in space along with Falco, who would chime in every now and then to add to the story.

"So there we were, surrounded, in the middle of no were, by hundreds, no...Thousands, of enemy ships!"

I toned him out as I took a sip of hot chocolate, put the mug down, and pulled Zelda closer to me to the point she was practically on my lap so I could nip at one of her ears.

I grasped the tip of it in my teeth and let out a low purr like rumble to which I felt her flush and radiate more warmth.

I chuckled while leaning my head on her shoulder and continued to listen until I was sure Fox and Falco had finished their little story.

"You're next Peach!" Fox smiled, the expression only one that a canine could make, and sat down, his bushy tail swaying slightly.

"Yay!" I blanched at the sickeningly sweet tone. It was literally how her voice sounded naturally, and it hurt my ears just hearing it. It made me feel sorry for Zelda and Fox right now…

"Alright well, one day in the Mushroom Kingdom, I had oh-so happily been doing my hair when, Bowser, of all people, has the nerve to kidnap me!" It reached a higher octave, and I swore I heard glass or a vase breaking somewhere.

"He put me in some moldy old cell! But like always I could rely on my Mario!~ He came to save me and took me back to my castle in the Mushroom Kingdom."

I felt Zelda steal a glance at the plumber who I guessed was blushing furiously while I let out a content sigh and placed a chaste kiss between her shoulder and neck, my lips lingering on her skin lightly. This was as relaxed as I had ever been while others had where around, save for Zelda anyway.

"You're turn, Samus! Or would you rather make kissy faces with Zelda?" I blushed slightly, but a few chuckles helped me managed a glare at nothing. I was too lazy momentarily to pick out who it was anyway while I mulled over a response in my head.

"Kissy faces if you don't mind." I smirked, feeling Zelda try to squirm and swat at my arm but give up when she couldn't reach.

I slowly let go of Zelda, making sure she was still in my lap, but not so close that I'd make her ear drums burst with my heightened tone.

"Alright, fine. Well when I lived with the Chozo," I rambled on, getting completely lost in my own story as I remembered it as clear as day.

I had been, give or take eleven or twelve, it didn't matter really, when the Chozo had decided to start training me, as if I was some kind of weapon, which maybe after all I was anyway. Despite that, it had been a sunny day on Zebes, with only a few clouds in sight.

I was being put to my limits, breaking rocks and boulders in the way with a mere kick, destroying targets and dummies with a flick of my wrist, and just as I had happened to get to the last part of my vigorous training for the day, a terrible cramp had torn through my body leaving me immobile, and in pain. My only option; to just stand there, like some stupid idiot, and clutch my lower abdomen.

Grandfather Bird had come to my aid almost immediately while I stood, doubled over in the rocky sand and dirt, clad in only a tank top, sweat pants, and sneakers, my powersuit had already dissolved or vanished rather.

I still remembered everything he said to me that day too.

"Samus are you hurt!" His voice was laced with worry and slightly accented, although not overbearingly so and easy to make out like always.

"No... But it hurts." I moaned in pain, clutching angrily just below my navel while he inspected me, prodding at one of my legs in question.

"Oh my! You're bleeding!" I blanched, barely keeping myself from hysterics. Bleeding was definitely not good.

He had whisked me away almost immediately, taking me to one of the simple huts they used for medicine, where, the very like lined it from head-to-toe, before making me slide down my sweatpants for the nurse to inspect for imaginary wounds and gashes.

Let's just say that had been awkward enough, before I even knew where the blood had come from.

The nurse ushered Grandfather Bird outside, saying something in Chozo, that yes I knew, but didn't know enough of to understand what they had said at that point although he had come back in just as quick as he had been forced out, a grim look set upon his bird like features.

"Samus, the nurse seems to think you have gone into heat, like many animals here on Zebes…" My eyes widened to the point I thought they would pop out of my head. I choked and sputtered on what he had just told me. If the Chozo had known anything about human anatomy, well more about it anyway aside from bones and simple structure, they may have realized that I wasn't really in heat as they called it, just… going through puberty maybe… and saved me a shitload of embarrassment.

A couple chuckles and half hidden snickers broke my concentration, reminding me I was still in the Smash mansion where, it was still pouring horrendously outside. "Anyway after that, the nurse Chozo kept asking me weird questions like, 'oh, do you feel turned on', or 'attracted to such and such!' all this weird crap that I'm not even going to begin to repeat. And of course that whole fiasco turned for the worse when they called the Galactic Federation to make sure I wasn't dying or anything because of the Chozo DNA they imbued me with."

I looked up, smirking as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back down on Zelda's shoulder, wrapping her in my arms as few laughs chorused their way around the room.

"They still haven't let me live that down, that's for sure." I smiled, it wasn't really awkward to talk about anymore since the guys at the Galactic Federation HQ used to joke about it with me pretty much all the time when I was still under Adam's command, and a few times when I had first become a hunter.

"So… who's next?" I smiled, while Zelda turned in my arms to hug my side. You know, as awkward as it could turn out, I think I was starting to like this whole story telling thing.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


End file.
